Tournament of Swords
The Tournament of Swords was an annual fighting tournament held in Ramirra in the Royal Palace of Ramirra. History It was not revealed when the Tournament began, but it was a popular event throughout the Southern Isles. Every sentient race could participate, and gathered in Waterfall City to prove their prowess in battle. Book 3 of The Legend of Draconite Book 3 of The Legend of Draconite explained how Tasaru Enkar, Draque Send, and others participated in this Tournament. Draque in particular was excited due to his great knowledge of blades. It was during this Tournament that Tasaru determined who she would ask to accompany her on the great E'lsra to Tyrell. The Tournament Location The tournament was held in the Ramirran royal palace. The floor of the main hall was lowered into a stadium in the palace basement, surrounding a rectangular platform. Around the platform was a waterway filled from ducts in the walls. Above the platform, a skylight let in natural light. Despite Ramirra's possession of electricity, tournament rules dictated that only natural light could be used during the events; torches were used at night, considered "natural" light because of the flames. Rules Weaponry Only blade-type weapons were used by participants. A panel of judges determined whether a participant's weapon was a "blade type"; they allowed a huge variety of weapons into the tournament. Levels of Experience Each participant signed up for the tournament and indicated (based on their personal judgement) their fighting experience to fit tournament criteria. There were three levels of experience criteria: Master, Experienced, and Novice. Whatever level a participant chose determined their color of fighting ribbons and what Rounds they would begin in. The band colors are as follows: *Master - black, white, silver, gold. *Experienced - Orange, purple, gray, cyan. *Novice - red, blue, yellow, green. Each participant received just one color in their experience level, and received enough ribbons to last the tournament if needed. Rounds and Matches The Tournament held 8 Rounds, and the number of matches per round was determined by how many participants were to fight. For example, when Tasaru participated in the tournament in Book 3 of The Legend of Draconite, there were about 200 participants; there were four participants per match, with thirty to forty contestants per round. This helped narrow it down to 2 contestants per match in the last two rounds. Novices and Experienced participated in at least the first Four Rounds, where a lot of them were likely to be eliminated by the time they started facing the Master participants. Fighting The goal of any fighter was the remove all of the bands off of their opponents in a match. The last participant standing with at least one band was the winner of that match. Having to just slice off the ribbons while trying not to severely hurt their opponent tested the participants' skills to the maximum. The fighters would station themselves in opposing sections of the platform, and someone would blow a bugle to begin the match. There was no indicated time limit for fighters to remove bands; matches appeared to pass quickly. When the match was determined over with an obvious winner, the bugle would blow again to end the match. Winnings Whoever won the Tournament received a hefty amount of drakes. Category:Important Events